There you are
by Lylix
Summary: Takes place during 'All falls down pt2'. My version of what I had thought had happened during the whole confrontation with Fitz but didn't. Eli death.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in here. I'm just a fan of the tv show.**

**This story is from the episode 'All falls down pt2'. Its about what I had thought should have happened during the confrontation with Fitz. Now, I love Eli to death. He's my fave character but at the time of that episode I thought that... Well you just read and find out. :3**

* * *

"There you are. Are you alright?" Clair questioned as she walked up to Fitz who was putting his jacket in his locker.

"Yup," Fitz answered simply.

"Should have known that Eli would try to pull something like this. He's always trying to come off as this badass. Worst part is, I fell for him," Clair rambled off as she lowered her gaze, "Guess that makes me…" she giggled, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"A regular ass," Fits cut in.

"I was gonna say naïve," she had just finished when Fitz reached into his locker, pulling out a knife and hiding it behind his back. Clair knew what it was right away, knowing that she had to get away from him. She had to find Eli and fast before something horrible happened.

Fitz raised his head to look at Clair who's mouth automatically dropped open slightly, "Well I should um…" she paused, looking for the right words to use, not wanting to set Fitz off. "I should probably get back to the dance," she smiled, "See ya around," she nodded, quickly backing away.

Clair ran back into the gym, music blaring, eyes darting around the crowds of people, hoping she'd see Eli. She made her way across the room, spotting Adam right away. She grabbed hold of his shoulder and spun him around, "Where's Eli?" she questioned as soon as he was facing her.

"If you're going to lecture him again," Adam said.

"You don't understand, Fitz has a knife."

Adam's eyes widened, "Do you think he's going to use it?"

"I don't know, Please, just tell me where he is."

"Looking for you."

That was the one thing Clair didn't want to hear. Now Eli was somewhere in the school and she had to find him before Fitz did.

"Tell Simpson."

* * *

Eli made his way down a hallway, his hands in his pockets and music blaring away in his ears. He had been so stupid. If he had known that his actions would cause Clair to hate him so much he would have rethought his actions. He frowned, turning around and letting his back hit the locker. 'Whatever Fitz does to you, you deserve it.' That same line played back to him over and over again. She was right. She was always right.

Clair had been running down random hallways, looking for Eli. She had to find him. She just had to. She ran out of the hallway she had been heading down, coming to a halt and looking down two hallways until she spotted him, a sigh of relief escaped her lips, seeing him in one piece. She ran to him, yanking the earphones out of his ears and in doing so pulled Eli out of his thoughts.

"Come with me, Fitz has a knife," Clair said, pulling on Eli's jacket but when Eli didn't budge Clair's eyes widened. "This is where we run. Lets go," she said, yanking on his jacket once more but he wouldn't budge no matter how hard she pulled.

"I'm not going to let that jerk scare me," he said, looking at her with eyes of knowing. He knew what he was doing or so he thought he knew.

"I don't care, we need to go now, Eli!" she said, her words frantic now. "He has a knife," she repeated, hoping that he would get it.

"Aw don't you two look cute." It was Fitz. He had found them and he was coming towards them. Clair and Eli turned their heads to look in his direction where their eyes slowly drifted towards the knife in his hands.

"You should go," Clair said as she and Eli backed up when Fitz didn't stop heading towards them.

"And let pretty boy make time with my date?" he pointed with the knife before lowering his hand once more to his side.

"Please Fits, don't do this," Clair begged.

"Shut up bitch!" Fitz shouted, causing Clair to flinch back.

"Get away from me," Eli said calmly, swiftly pushing Clair away from him. Her hand reached out to grab him but he shrugged it off. Fitz was after him not her and he didn't want Clair to get hurt.

Clair backed herself up against the lockers, tears already streaming down her cheeks. How could he be so calm? Fitz had a knife.

Eli quickly turned his attention back to Fitz who was standing right in front of him now. "Look Fitz," he began, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible, "I'm sorry about before, about everything. You win."

"Heard that one before," Fitz said, moving forward only to shove Eli backwards.

"This time I'm serious," Eli said, his eyes brimming with uncontrollable tears. He was scared but he would make sure that Clair wouldn't get hurt. He'd stand his ground with the bully.

"So am I," Fitz said, shoving Eli back again. Eli stumbled backwards, taking a second to regain his footing, "you had this coming for awhile." Closing the distance. "What's wrong emo boy, no smart ass comments?" he shoved Eli once again till his back collided with a glass window.

"Please don't do this," Eli begged, pulling his gaze away from the knife to look up at him.

"Someone's gotta shut you up," And with that he lifted the knife and plunged it as deep as he could in Eli's stomach. Clair screamed out in horror, falling down to her knees. Eli's mouth gaped open, gasping for air as he felt a sudden sharp pain. He moved his hand quickly to try and touch the knife, lowering his gaze to look at it before raising his head to look back up at the bully just as he leaned forward, "Goodnight," he whispered in Eli's ear and twisted the knife, causing a painful noise to escape from Eli before he let go of the handle. At this point Eli's eyes were wide in shock. Fitz grinned as he quickly turned around and took off running down the hallway.

"Eli!" Clair cried out, rushing forward just in time to catch Eli as he slid down the lockers. She held him towards her chest, cradling his body in her arms. His eyes stared down at the knife, his hand shaking as he slowly grasp the knife once more before pulling it out, only to cause a gasp of pain, his face scrunched up for a second before it became soft again as the knife slid out. He dropped it on the floor, raising his head to look up at the ceiling.

"Eli," Clair repeated, crying now, having not been able to get his attention.

Eli slowly raised his head to look up in the direction of Clair's voice, wanting to see her face but he couldn't, his eyes already becoming blurry with the lost of blood. "Hi," he whispered, his eyes closing tight from the pain that that one word caused him. He slowly opened them once again but just barely. He was beginning to get tired.

"Come on Eli, Eli. Don't do this!" she shouted, words streaming out of her mouth as she shook him slightly, trying to keep him awake for his eyes were beginning to close again. "Eli please," she begged. "Its not even that bad," a fake smile crossed her lips as she reached forward to press her hand against the wound only to feel his shirt soaked. She didn't have to look to know that it was bad.

"Clair," Eli whispered out and with a shaky hand pressed it against the hand that was pressed up against his wound.

"Eli!" she cried, lowering her gaze to look at him. His face had completely softened, no longer feeling any pain. His body was numb now.

"Thank.. you," he gasped, the words being to much for him.

Clair shook her head, "Eli we're going to get you to a hospital. They'll fix you up. You'll be alright. I promise, just don't fall asleep," she cried, her words stumbling over each other. She wasn't thinking. She didn't want to see Eli die and yet he was. She knew it.

A small smile crossed Eli's lips as his hand loosened against hers. He breathed a sigh, letting his eyes close for a moment before re-opening them once again. He could no longer see Clair but knew in his heart that she was there, cradling his body and he was happy, "I…love…you," he breathed and with that his hand dropped from hers, hitting the ground, his head falling back against her and finally his eyes closed.

"Eli," she cried out, hugging his body to her, afraid to let go. "I love you," she said, leaning her forehead against the top of his head.

Eli died with a smile on his face in the arms of the person he had truly fallen in love with.

* * *

**At that scene where Fitz had only stabbed the wall, I cried my eyes out, afraid that Eli was dead. Sure I was happy they didn't kill off his character but I had really thought that something like this would have happened if he had been stabbed.**

**Tell me what you think so please review. Tell me if you want another part to this because I have something in mind. ^^**


End file.
